


This Endless Haze of Life

by harrysaintlaurent



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, Maybe some angst, Okay definitely some smut, Parent!Evak, Parenthood, and maybe some smut, parents!evak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysaintlaurent/pseuds/harrysaintlaurent
Summary: "Maybe we should get a dog?" Isak suggested, offering a small smile with it."I was thinking earlier, maybe something a little bit more familial."This is a 5 chaptered mini-fic following the life and times of Isak and Even as parents.Each chapter contains a snapshot into various stages of their lives with two children.





	1. Long Live The Fast Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is sort of an introductory chapter i.e. Isak and Even talking about having kids. The rest of the chapters feature them as parents - I promise!

As soon as he heard Isak’s key click in the lock, Even threw his phone down beside him on the sofa, pretending he was watching whatever was on the TV, and not typing out the same ‘Where are you?’ text message for the hundredth time that evening.

Intent on making Isak work for his attention, he didn’t turn to look at Isak until he was spoken to. He could hear the familiar clattering of keys as Isak hung them up on the rack, and the kicking off of shoes. But then came the rustling of a plastic bag, which was far from the sound Isak’s briefcase made. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Even got up and walked across to the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry, I promise I don’t mean to keep getting home this late but time just ran away from me.” Isak was standing on the opposite side of the island counter, unpacking a bag of take-out. “I bought Chinese food?” He offered, holding a plastic container of noodles out to Even, almost as a peace offering.

“You know you don’t have to bribe me with food, I already made dinner,” Even sighed, turning to grab two plates from the cupboard behind him. Whipping his head to look at the stove, Even had in fact made what looked like a batch of chilli, or bolognese. With guilt washing over him, Isak placed the tubs of food down and made his way around the counter, resting his hands on Even’s hips, bringing them closer.

“I know this can’t fix it,” Isak murmured, “but I know my apologies are running thin.”

“It’s okay, Isak. Let’s just eat.” Taking Isak’s hands in his own and removing them from his hips, the look on Isak’s face was enough to crush him, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d come home late with some kind of olive branch. Splitting the food between two plates, Even could see Isak biting his lip, mentally going over what to say next in his head. So far they’d managed to avoid any type of heated discussion, but Even knew they could both see it was about time.

Picking up his own plate and carrying it over into the living area, Even sat it down on the coffee table, before seating himself on the floor in front of it. 

Okay – now Isak knew he really was mad at him. Even would never walk off with his own dinner, and very rarely did they not eat at the table. Reluctantly, he took his plate and sat it down on the coffee table next to Even’s. Usually at dinner time, they’d sit at the table and talk. No distractions, just each other and conversation about their days and whatever else came up. However, with Even seemingly occupied by the TV, Isak wasn’t sure how to handle the situation.

“You’d think after six years of marriage you’d be able to say what’s on your mind, rather than burning holes in the side of my face.” Even claimed, not once taking his eyes off the TV.

“I could say the same to you,” Isak retorted, not foreseeing a way in which this confrontation could be avoided any longer.

“You want me to say what’s on my mind?” Even not so gracefully placed his fork down, and the eye contact he now held with Isak was far from the glances they usually held. “Are you sure, Isak? I’m not sure you spend enough time in this apartment with me to hear me out.” 

“This apartment?” Isak questioned, utterly shocked. “You mean our home?”

“You mean the place where you sleep and occasionally stay at on the weekends?” Even returned, his voice slightly raising.

“You know how busy I am, Even, I’m sorry I come home late once in a while but it’s not like-“

“Once in a while?!” Now, Even’s voice truly was raised. “Tell me the last time you were home before 8pm,” he challenged.

Admittedly, Isak’s brain faltered for a moment before he recollected.

“Like two days ago, I came home early on Tuesday in fact.” 

“Oh you managed to get away early for your anniversary, you truly are a saint.” Even scoffed. “I don’t get it Isak, the practice shuts at 5:30pm every day, how can you be so consistently late?”

Turning over the question in his head, Isak knew this wasn’t about him staying late to file patient’s records, or staying late to finish up with an emergency. Alright, maybe it was a little bit, but for the past four years he’d been getting home later and later, and while he knew it would eventually catch up with them both, he wasn’t prepared to fight over it. He knew neither of them wanted to fight over this, which is how he deduced that there must be an underlying issue bothering Even.

“Even, baby what’s gotten into you? You know I’m hopeless at keeping track of time. I know its late, and I know I need to stop this, but can you just tell me what this is really about, please?” Even was back staring at the TV, so Isak placed a finger under Even’s chin and turned his face to look at him. His eyes were sad, his body language gave him away too. 

Starting with a lengthy sigh, Even shut his eyes for a moment, as if to rehearse what he was about to say, before reconnecting their gazes.

“I just miss you,” he paused, Isak holding on for whatever else was to come before replying. “And work is stressing me out, I spend far too much time in here. I suppose I’m just lonely and I don’t know, bored I guess.” 

Isak waited a moment for Even to add anything else, moving his hand from under his chin to caress his jaw, his thumb brushing gently over his cheek.

“Maybe we should get a dog?” Isak said, offering a small smile with it. He wasn’t completely serious, but he’d do anything to cheer Even up, and to never revisit an almost shouting match like they had just narrowly avoided. 

“I was thinking earlier, maybe something a little more,” Even’s pause put Isak on edge, waiting for his suggestion. “Maybe something a bit more familial.”

“Familial? What do you mean like a-“ Isak stopped. The look on Even’s face letting him know he was right. Was he serious? Did he seriously mean this? “Wait wait wait. We’re talking about the same thing here, right?” Isak asked, making sure he and Even were in fact on the same page.

“Yes, Isak. I’ve been thinking and I think it’s naturally the next step. We’re both in stable jobs, we’ve been married for six years now, and its not like the apartment isn’t big enough, don’t you think it’s time?” Isak had no idea that Even had been thinking about this. Of course they both wanted children, there was no doubt about it, but whenever they discussed it the conversation usually ended with both of them agreeing to wait a bit longer. 

Isak’s head was swimming with thoughts, his mouth unable to formulate any of them, so Even continued.

“And whenever we seem to make plans with anyone they’re always too busy. Jonas and Anna have cancelled the last three times we’ve arranged something, every time it was something to do with the kids. At first I thought I was just annoyed that they were constantly cancelling, but I think now I’m just jealous.” Even confessed, Isak’s face still covered with shock.

“You’re jealous at their lack of social life?” Isak asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Come on Isak, what social life do we have? I spend all day in here on that fucking computer, and if I’m not on the computer I’m on the phone arguing with people from work.” Running a hand through his hair, Even’s temperament had reduced drastically, and it was almost as if he were begging. Isak cast his eyes down, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His quietness almost made Even regret saying anything. Was Isak not ready? Did he not want kids anymore? Maybe that’s why they kept putting it off, maybe Isak didn’t have the heart to tell him?

“You do still want kids right? I mean have you, have you changed your mind or?” The uncertainty in Even’s voice made Isak lift his head up immediately, and he shook his head in disbelief.

“Of course I still want kids, you know I do. It’s just come as a bit of a shock. I came in here expecting a big old argument, and instead we’re having a child.” 

As soon as those words left Isak’s mouth, Even’s face lit up. He slowly began to smile, taking Isak’s hand in his own.

“Are you sure? I mean, you don’t want to wait any longer?” Even questioned, making sure that this was truly going ahead, before Isak nodded, and the biggest smiles adorned both their faces. 

Placing a hand around the back of Isak’s neck, Even pulled him in for a kiss. Capturing his lips with his own, he could still feel Isak’s smile with their mouths pressed together. Pulling away slowly, he pressed several smaller kisses to Isak’s lips, before trailing them across his cheek and up his jawline, reaching just below his ear. Rolling his eyes, Isak placed a hand on Even’s shoulder and let out a small laugh. Neck kisses from Even only meant one thing.

“You know we don’t actually have to have sex to make the baby, Even.” Isak laughed, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“But what’s the fun in not?” Even murmured against his skin, the vibrations sending chills up Isak’s spine, his eye’s slowly shutting.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe we should stick with tradition.” At that, Even’s laugh breathed out over Isak’s sensitive skin. Throwing his arms around Even’s neck, Isak let himself be carried off to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! Feedback is much appreciated <3


	2. So Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even being cute parents, and a cabin trip!

Before he’d even stepped in front of the door, Isak could hear the cries. Closing his eyes for a moment, key poised in his hand, he drew a deep breath and prepared himself for what could be another quasi-sleepless night. 

Just as he lifted his arm to push the key in, the door swung open to reveal a tiresome looking Even, with a screaming little boy in his left arm. 

“Oh thank god you’re back, I was hoping you wouldn’t be late tonight.” Even breathed a sigh of relief, instantly handing their child over to Isak before he’d even managed to set a foot in the door. Running a hand through his hair, he turned and made his way over to the living area, reclining onto the sofa, next to the baby swing where their daughter lay sleeping peacefully. 

“Tough day huh?” Isak laughed, carefully shrugging his jacket off, while simultaneously bouncing the inconsolable one year old that currently wriggled in his arms. 

“You have no idea. I vowed to them earlier, I am never taking them to the park ever again. You can do it.” Even said, his head resting back against the arm of the sofa, eyes shut.

“They weren’t that bad were they?” Isak asked, pulling faces at their youngest, Aleks, attempting to quieten his incessant screams. 

“It’s not them, it’s everyone else!” Even exasperated, not opening his eyes once. “Having twins that are just so cute is a liability. Everyone wants to stop and talk to them, and play with them. Next time I’m putting them in matching balaclavas.” 

Isak laughed at this, the mental image in his head much funnier than it should have been. At his laugh, Aleks began to settle down, now just squirming.

“I think you’re just jealous,” Isak teased, not taking his eyes off his son. “We think Papa’s just jealous don’t we baby.” Isak said enthusiastically, earning a small smile from Aleks, and a glare from Even.

“I’ll have you know I’m a big hit at the park, all the parent’s want me.” 

“Sure baby, whatever you say.” Isak retorted, rolling his eyes.

Holding Aleks against his left hip, he opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of wine that Even had opened a few nights before. Nudging the door shut with his elbow, he reached into the cabinet for a glass, turning to Even asking if he wanted one as well.

“Sure, although I could use something stronger.” 

“Let’s just stick to wine for now,” Isak laughed, manoeuvring himself and Aleks around the kitchen expertly. With raising twins, multitasking was something they had both become accustomed to rather quickly. Pouring out two glasses, making Even’s a tad bigger than his own, he carried it over, leaving the other on the kitchen counter. Setting the glass down on the coffee table, Even opened his eyes, smiling brightly at the now calm and restful child in Isak’s arms. 

“Come here baby,” Even reached out, taking Aleks from Isak, “let’s let your Dad get on with making me dinner.” He winked, placing their son on his chest, gently rubbing his back.

“You know you ought to be careful doing that, he’ll be sick on you again,” Isak smiled, a series of memories of Even covered in baby sick playing through his head.

“He should be okay, I fed them a couple hours ago. Princess over here managed to fall asleep without a problem – as usual – but this little monster wanted to stay up for his Dad to come home.” Even explained, watching Isak walk back over to the kitchen area.

“You mean terrorise you,” Isak smirked, taking last night’s leftovers out of the fridge, and clicking the oven on to heat them up.

“I tell you what babe I am absolutely swamped. This new producer at work is constantly sending stuff back, wanting different things rewritten and altered and honestly I’m getting sick of it. I was in two minds as to whether I should just tell them to stuff their job.” He sighed, eyes mindlessly watching the ad playing on the muted TV in the corner of the room.

Isak knew how stressed Even had been recently. What with watching the kids 24/7, and maintaining his job from home, he had no escaping it all. Which lead Isak to the conclusion he’d come to at work earlier.

“Let’s take a holiday.” He announced while putting the food in the oven, earning an actual head turn from Even.

“A holiday? Isak are you feeling okay?” He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion at his husbands request.

“Why not? I must have at least four days left of my annual leave, and remember all that extra time I worked for Marie when she was on maternity leave?” Even nodded, remembering the earlier mornings, and later evenings that they endured. “I can definitely take the week off, I think we need it.”

“I don’t know Isak, I have a lot of work to do. And you know how challenging these two can be, imagine them in a foreign country!” Even pointed out.

“It doesn’t have to be abroad, Even, we can just go to your parent’s cabin or something. Just a little getaway, it doesn’t have to be anything huge.” He reasoned, seeing the shift in Even’s face at the thought of a week away at the cabin. Even was a sucker for family time, and Isak knew he’d soon agree to it. “And maybe it’ll help with work?”

“What, the fact that there’s hardly any service? Try and contact me now, assholes.” Even laughed, looking down at Aleks, who was now sound asleep.

“Well I was going to say inspiration, but sure let’s go with the shitty signal reason.” Walking over into the living area, Isak stopped in front of the baby swing looking down at their daughter. “Shall we put them to bed?” Isak asked, and Even nodded.

Holding his son to his chest and sitting up slowly, Isak passed Even one of Aleks’ favourite toys, knowing they’d need it in the kid’s bedroom in the morning for play time.

“You know as genius as these things are,” Isak said quietly, his hands trying ever so carefully to lift Katrine out of the baby swing without her stirring, “it’s almost impossible to get them out of.” He complained, eventually picking her up and holding her to his chest. She wriggled ever so slightly, making a few understandable noises of annoyance at being moved, but settled against Isak’s chest almost immediately. 

Both of them smiling brightly, Isak and Even nodded at each other, silently congratulating one another on a successful baby swing transfer. Starting down the hallway, Isak lead the way to the children’s bedroom. As soon as he stepped in, the alarm for the oven went off, and he knew it wouldn’t stop until he opened the door.

“Its okay babe, I got this.” Even said, having already placed Aleks down into his crib, arms stretched out to take Katrine. Placing a small kiss to the top of her head, Isak handed her over, before speed-walking back to the kitchen to silence the oven timer. 

Plating up their food and setting it down at the table, Isak carried both their drinks over to the table, just as Even emerged from the hallway.

“Everything okay?” Isak asked, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt, and untucking it from his trousers.

“Hopefully, we’ll see how the rest of tonight goes.” Running a hand through his hair, Even set the baby monitor down at the end of the table, before taking his seat across from his husband.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the silence after the scream-fest they’d endured earlier. Eventually, Even spoke up.

“Were you serious about this cabin thing? I mean can you really get that time off work?”

“Yeah of course I can, I’m totally serious. I know how much you deal with on a daily basis, and you deserve a break.” Isak gave a small smile, reaching over and taking Even’s hand in his own.

“You do too, it’s not just me.” He added, squeezing Isak’s hand.

“I just think you need it more than I do. And maybe there’s something in the air up there that’ll quieten Aleks down.” Isak laughed, knowing as irritating as it could be, he wouldn’t change his son for anything in the world.

“We can only hope,” they laughed, eating the rest of their dinner in silence. Peaceful silence.

Later, after they’d watched TV until their eyes burned and Isak began to drift off on Even’s chest, they got ready for bed. Pulling his clothes for work out of their wardrobe, leaving them on the chair next to the bed ready for the morning, Isak joined Even in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Isak was just putting the paste on his toothbrush as Even was finishing up.

“So you’re certain about this holiday?” Even queried, again.

“Baby I’ve told you! Of course we’ll go. I’ll book it off when I go in tomorrow – next week okay with you?” Isak asked.

“Absolutely perfect,” Even smiled, leaning over to kiss Isak. 

“Have I told you how much I love and appreciate you recently?” Even asked, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

“No actually, you haven’t.” Isak teased, leaning against the sink.

“Maybe I can show you then?” Standing in front of Isak, Even pressed himself against his husband, wrapping an arm around his waist. Tilting his head up, Isak’s face was millimetres from Even’s, pushing himself forward that little bit further to press a kiss to his lips. Taking Even’s jaw in his hand, Isak turned his husband’s head so his ear was next to his mouth, whispering.

“Save it for the cabin.”  
~ ~ ~ ~  
The drive to the cabin wasn’t as bad as they had both been fearing. In fact both the children slept the majority of the time, only stopping off a couple of times for nappy changes, and the occasional snack stop that Even insisted they needed. 

Unpacking is where the stress began to kick back in. As Even unloaded the car, Isak knew that if the twins slept any more, they’d be awake all night. Setting up a baby swing and a play mat as quickly as he could, he fetched Katrine out of her car seat, carrying her inside and sitting her in the swing. She loved the swing, and Isak wasn’t going to deny her of her favourite place. She was an extremely observant child, quietly watching everything that was going on around her, and when she wasn’t occupied with her surroundings, she slept. Aleks on the other hand, liked to challenge his Dad’s. 

Isak hadn’t even turned around before he could hear Aleks’ whines from the car outside. Knowing he wouldn’t stop until he got the attention he wanted, he set out to comfort him. Quickly shrugging his coat off, he threw it over one of the breakfast bar stools, before stepping outside. 

“It’s okay I got you, I got you. What’s the problem, little man?” Even asked, holding Aleks in his arms, as if he were about to reply.

“I’ll take him, I think he’s just bored.” Isak said, taking him off Even’s hands so he could finishing carrying the bags inside. 

“And I think I smell a shitty nappy,” Even elegantly added, making Isak smile and roll his eyes.

“Can you not use that language around the children please?” He laughed, but completely understanding where Even was coming from.

“It’s not as though they understand me, Isak. But that one smells pretty severe.” Reaching for the last bag, Even slung it over his shoulder, following his husband and son inside.

“They can pick up on it though! How would you feel knowing your son’s first word was ‘shitty’?” He countered, a small grin on his face.

“Now you said it! You’re just as bad as I am.” Even laughed, shutting the door behind them, carefully walking his way through the numerous bags they’d packed for the week.

“Clearly I’ve been around you far too long,” Isak remarked, turning to face his husband, biting his lip cheekily. Even wrapped an arm around Isak’s waist, pulling them closer, and leaning in for a kiss.

“I’m sorry but I can’t kiss you with that kind of smell lingering.” Even laughed, pulling away sooner than Isak wanted. “Give him here, I’ll sort it out.” He offered, grabbing one of the many bags they had accumulated and headed towards to bathroom.

After a couple hours of playing on the living room floor, Even cooked himself and Isak dinner, while Isak fed the kids. 

“No no no, Katrine honey, the idea is that you eat it, don’t just spit it back out.” Isak huffed, having spooned the same mouthful of dinner into her mouth approximately three times already. “Take a leaf out of your brother’s book,” he said, “he is a hungry little monster isn’t he.” Isak teased, sticking his tongue out at Aleks, earning a giggle from both of his children.

Once the kids were in bed and dinner had been had, they both decided to watch TV in bed, knowing one of them was bound to fall asleep on the sofa, and ultimately complain for the rest of the week about having ‘slept funny’. 

Just as Isak started to drift off, the TV in the background not even phasing his drowsiness, Even shuffled closer to him, resting his head on Isak’s shoulder, his entire body practically on Isak’s side of the bed too. Draping an arm over Isak’s stomach, his hand began to find its way under the sheets.

“Isak,” he drew out, much longer than necessary. Isak turned his head slightly, looking down at his husband who was looking right back up at him, that all too familiar look on his face.

“Yeah, baby?” Shutting his eyes again, Isak rest his head back down against the pillow, waiting to see how Even intended on getting what it was he wanted.

“Remember how you told me to save it for the cabin?” Isak nodded, eyebrows slightly raised yet his eyes were still shut. Isak liked where this was going, even if he was utterly exhausted from travelling all day, he did miss Even. Especially in that way. “Well, we’re at the cabin.”

“You’re very observant aren’t you?” Isak laughed, opening his eyes to see Even giving him that look. Even knew Isak couldn’t say no to that look. And he certainly didn’t intend to.

Leaning down, Isak kissed Even. Not the type that they’d grown used to nowadays, it was like the ones they used to share. The ones that lasted longer than a moment, just the way they both liked it. Reaching up to place a hand on Isak’s cheek, Even’s hand slid back until it was lost in his husband’s hair, deepening the kiss at the same time. Even rolled onto his back, Isak following him, following his lips wherever they went, slowly lifting himself on top of Even, his knees resting either side of Even’s hips. 

Even’s hands both immediately went to squeeze Isak’s bum, pressing him closer. Under normal circumstances, Isak would be shocked at what he could already feel in Even’s pants, however, these weren’t normal circumstances. Although raising two children brought them closer in ways they didn’t imagine possible, it also meant they had less and less time to themselves. Given their lack of sexual contact in the last week or so, Isak wasn’t surprised at Even’s happiness – he was certain he had a similar scenario happening in his boxers too. 

With them both only clad in their boxers, there wasn’t much left to take off. As Isak kissed down Even’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, Even’s fingers toyed with the elastic at the back of Isak’s boxers. Just as he hooked his fingers under them, slowly pulling them down and over Isak’s bum, a loud wail erupted from the baby monitor, which sat on the dresser. 

They both let out a sigh, Isak resting his head face down on the pillow space next to Even. 

“Maybe if we wait a minute, he’ll stop,” Isak mumbled into the pillow, more hope than actual advice. They sat for a few moments, but the noise never ceased.

“Right, I’ve got this.” Even said, and Isak lifted himself off his husband, letting him get up. Laying on his back, he saw just how ready he was for Even, and glancing up as Even left the room, he caught sight of how ready he was too. Even looked over, knowing exactly what Isak was thinking, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Trust me, I’m going to cock block this boy when he gets older.” Even noted on his way out the room, leaving Isak grinning, and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, leave kudos and comments if you did!


	3. I Don't Think I Wanna Be Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lot enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Isak, it’s a six year old’s birthday party, we’re not planning a wedding here.” Even laughed, desperately trying to get Isak to calm down, leave the computer, and come to bed with him.

“But we have to get this right, you saw how fancy that Christian kid’s party was. We cannot be beaten by his parent’s, we have to out-do them.” He sighed, resting his head in his hand while scrolling aimlessly through the internet for children’s birthday ideas. “And I know how petty that sounds, you don’t need to point it out to me.” He added, turning to face Even pointing a finger.

Resuming his scrolling, Even folded his arms, throwing his head back and laughing in disbelief. It had gone 11pm, and they both had work tomorrow.

“Seriously Isak,” Even said, sounding more like a question. “And I thought I was the perfectionist.” He muttered on his way out, heading for bed.

“I heard that!” Isak shouted back, immediately regretting his decision, praying one of the kids didn’t wake up. Breathing out heavily through his nose, he slumped back into his previous position, jaw resting in his hand, his fingers mindlessly tapping his chin as he searched for inspiration.

Batman? Too cliché, and did Aleks even like Batman? Katrine probably wouldn’t mind it, actually. Dinosaur themed? No, they were probably both too old for that, Isak thought. Toy Story themed? They both loved Toy Story. Searching through Pinterest for the next half hour or so, Isak concluded that he wasn’t cut out for the entertainment and party planning business. Rubbing his eyes, he knew he needed to go to bed.

After shutting down his laptop, he grabbed his tablet off the kitchen counter on his way out, for two reasons – the first being he knew that as soon as one of the kids saw it in the morning they’d fuss until they got to play on it, and secondly, he could use it to do some further research if he woke up early enough.

“Finally give up, huh?” Isak jumped slightly, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness of their bedroom.

“You’re still up?” He countered, altogether ignoring Even’s question. After taking his clothes for work out, ready for the morning and setting them on the chair in the corner of the room, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. “Even, I’ve told you repeatedly not to lie on my side of the bed. I hate getting into a warm bed.” He huffed, slightly pissed off that Even had in fact been awake this whole time, not evening offering to help with the children’s birthday party once.

“Someone’s getting grumpy as they get older,” Even teased, rolling back over to Isak’s side, wrapping his arms and legs around him, trapping him. Certainly not in the mood for any sort of joking, Isak was having none of it.

“Even get off me. Now.” He deadpanned, wriggling slightly from his husbands grip.

“Okay okay,” Even huffed, laying flat on his back. “You know we still have a few weeks, that’s plenty of time to organise it all.”

“I just want them to have a good time. That’s all that matters to me.” Isak said, Even picking up on the sadness in his voice.

“I know I know, I do too. Hey,” Reaching across Even placed a finger under Isak’s chin, silently asking him to look at him. “We’ll sort it. They know how much you love them, you don’t have to prove it with a party. Whenever you even let Aleks have Nutella on his toast he looks at you like you hung the moon.” Isak smiled, “And you’re Katrine’s role model. You think she’d be as clever as she is now if she wasn’t obsessed with asking you questions? You’re her go-to Isak.” Even finished, settling his head back on his pillow.

After a moments silence, letting it sink in, Isak spoke.

“Yeah, they think you’re alright too,” he laughed, earning a mock offended face from his husband.

“Don’t fret about it baby, we can sort this no problem. We’ll out-do Christian’s party by a mile.”

~ ~ ~

“Katrine! If you aren’t out this door in 20 seconds I’m selling all of your possessions.” Isak threatened, holding the apartment door open with his foot, far too many schools bags than two children needed in his arms, as well as his own briefcase; all while trying to get Aleks not to run down to the car by himself.

Moments later, his daughter sauntered out of her bedroom and down the hallway as casual as anything. Isak had never seen such a relaxed six year old.

“If you ever sold my things, I’d tell Papa,” She answered, narrowing her eyes at Isak.

“What have I said about this attitude, missy? You need to drop the tone.” Isak said, not quite believing the confidence of his child. “Come on, we’re going to be late. Aleks, get off the floor.”

Throwing the countless bags the three of them apparently needed into the boot, Katrine strapped herself in, while Aleks sat in his seat, unbuckled, playing with the window switch.

“Aleks, honey, I’ve told you. It’s not going to go down, not after your Papa put the child locks on.” Isak explained, strapping his son in.

“But I like it down! I want it down, now.” He protested, his finger pushing on the switch as hard as he could.

“Maybe next time don’t throw yours toys out of it then. You’d have been really sad if they were lost forever.” Isak replied, raising his eyebrows at his son, before shutting the door and getting in himself.

Most of the drive was silent, Isak’s mind swimming with thoughts, Katrine thoughtfully looking out her window up at the sky, and Aleks kicking the seat in front of him.

“So, if you two went to a party, what would your favourite kind of party be?” Isak asked, trying carefully to avoid dropping that they would be having one of their own. Looking in his rear view mirror, he could see Katrine turning the thought over in her head, eyebrows scrunched together. Aleks on the other hand was full of ideas, listing each on his fingers.

“Sausage rolls, and Lego, balloons, grass, and icing.” He finished, smiling happily with his answer.

“Grass?” Isak asked, wondering what on earth went on in his son’s head sometimes.

“Yeah, grass. Like the outside floor.” Aleks answered, looking at his Dad in the rear view mirror, and then pointing outside as if to prove his point.

“Okay, so you’d want a party outside?” Isak asked further, thinking of party ideas in his head already.

“Under the sea themed.” Katrine spoke up, as if she knew Isak was asking in relation to their upcoming birthday. Aleks probably had no idea it was their birthday soon, he probably didn’t even know the day of the week, but Katrine didn’t miss a trick.

“And Aleks, if you had to dress up as something to go to this party, what would you want to go as?”

“A pirate.” He announced almost immediately. “Wait wait no, I want to be a Woody.”

“A Woody? You mean you’d want to be a Cowboy?” Katrine interjected, correcting her brother.

“Yeah that. You can dress up as Zurg, because you’re mean” Aleks laughed, finding himself hilarious.

“Aleks, don’t call your sister names. Apologise please.”

~ ~ ~

The night before the birthday party, the tables had turned and Even was now the one stressing. Constantly checking that they’d invited enough people, and hadn’t left anyone out. Asking Isak over and over whether the kids would like their presents, had they gotten them enough? And when Isak told him repeatedly that they’d definitely gotten them sufficient, Even would answer, ‘you know only turn seven once, Isak.’

The party was supposed to be a surprise, however, Katrine was already suspicious of her parent’s hiding the tablets from her and her brother – they knew she knew how to check the search history – and Aleks had accidentally seen some of the decorations in his parent’s wardrobe when playing hide and seek with Even. In the end, they both agreed it’d be better to tell them, and Isak had not so regretfully used the ‘behave or I’ll cancel your party’ card one to many times.

On the morning of the party, they both woke up earlier than they would have liked to considering it was a Saturday, however, it seemed the kids hadn’t let it slip their minds that it was in fact the day of their birthday party. Jumping all over the bed, Aleks narrowly avoiding Even’s head at one point, they both shrieked and jumped about, asking – well shouting – for presents.

“Your Dad has already told you two, it’s not officially your birthdays until tomorrow. You’re only allowed to open a few presents each today.” Even said, grabbing Katrine playfully and pulling her down for a hug, blowing raspberries on her arms.

“But why is the party today then? Why didn’t we have it tomorrow when I can open all of the presents?” Aleks asked, sounding rather sad that he had to wait to open the rest.

“Firstly, they aren’t all your presents’ kiddo, you do have a sister, and secondly, today is the only day Jonas and Anna could make it.” Isak explained to his son, who was now sat between his legs playing with the duvet.

“Uncle Jonas and Aunty Anna are coming?” Katrine asked, her eyes widening, immediately sitting up in excitement.

“Of course they are,” Even smiled, “And I’m sure they got you a really big present.” He laughed, Aleks’ head perking up at the mentioning of presents. Especially big ones.

“Right, you two go play in your rooms for a little bit, your Papa and I need to get everything ready.” Isak announced, both of them running out the room immediately. Even gave him a confused look.

“Since when did they do anything we asked them to first time?”

“Since I started threatening to cancel their party any time they misbehaved. Maybe we should have a party every week, they have actually listened to me recently.” He thought aloud, making Even laugh.

“Exactly, why be a Doctor when you can host children’s parties every week?” Even joked, leaning in for a kiss. Placing a hand around the back of Isak’s neck, his tongue swiped his bottom lip, and Isak’s lips immediately parted further, deepening the kiss. Just as Even’s hand began to trail down Isak’s neck and across his chest, Isak broke away and threw the duvet off himself, much to Even’s dismay.

“Come on, we don’t have time for that. We have to decorate, get the kids dressed and prove to Jonas and Anna that you can throw an under the sea cowboy party.” He laughed, but Even’s expression was still full of disappointment. “Baby, Jonas and Anna offered to take the twins out for dinner after the party, if you really want I can take them up on it and I can make it up to you then, deal?”

“Deal,” Even smiled, getting out of bed with a grin on his face.

“I didn’t realise that I had three children.” Isak mumbled, making it safely into their bathroom and shutting the door just in time to avoid the pillow that Even hurtled at him.

~ ~ ~

“What do we say Aleks?” Even prompted, crouching down with a hand on his son’s back.

“Thank you!” He beamed, smiling brightly at the brightly wrapped present he held in his hands. Their friends were being dropped off, what seemed all at once. Isak was taking care of the ones in the living room with Jonas, while Even answered the door with Aleks, greeting their friends and thanking parents for their gifts.

Shutting the door – again – Aleks ditched the gift next to the shoe rack, running off in his Sheriff Woody costume to play with his friends. Even scanned the room, and he had to admit it looked awesome, if he did say so himself. He and Isak spent almost two hours hanging banners, strips of transparent blue film from the ceiling – which made it rather difficult for the adults walking around the apartment – getting snacks ready, most importantly the sausage rolls that Aleks had repeatedly requested, and transforming their home into what looked like a scene from a hybrid cowboy/subaquatic film. He also couldn’t believe the number of children they had managed to fit into their apartment. Isak always complained that it was too small for the four of them, but Even argued that if they moved to a bigger place, they’d only be further apart. Of course, Isak argued that this was ridiculous and sappy, but he loved their apartment and wouldn’t change it for the world.

Looking around, he couldn’t see Katrine in the mass of children. He knew exactly where she would be. Heading straight to his bedroom, he opened the door, spotting his daughter immediately, sat in her costume on the middle of the bed.

“And what might you be doing in here young lady?” Even asked, shutting the bedroom door behind himself quickly, as to avoid any stray children wandering in.

“Am I old?” She questioned, looking up at her father. He couldn’t quite read her expression. She had always been a complex child, outsmarted even Isak at the best of times, and very advanced for her age.

“Not as old as me and your Dad,” Even smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, lifting his arm up, inviting her for a cuddle.

“Well obviously. But Thomas just said I was getting old now. And when you get old you want to do bad things. I don’t want to do bad things, Papa.” She explained, Even now hearing how distraught she was.

“That’s not true at all, especially not in your case. Thomas is just teasing, you have to remember he’s a bit older than you, he’s 10, and we know how silly Uncle Jonas can be, don’t we?” She nodded, listening to Even carefully. “So Thomas is just a mini Uncle Jonas. You know what, in a few years you’ll probably fancy him.” Even laughed, making Katrine scrunch her face up in disgust.

“No, I’ll never fancy Thomas. He’s mean and isn’t clever enough.” At this Even couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“I think you’ve been around your Dad too long,” he joked, “But listen honey. You are the smartest six year old going on seven that I or your Dad have ever met. I’m sure that whatever Thomas was talking about was absolute rubbish, you aren’t going to want to do bad stuff. You’re too sensible for that. Aleks on the other hand-“ Even paused for a slight moment, only to be interrupted by his daughter.

“Don’t worry, when he does bad things I’ll help you and Daddy.” She smiled, looking up at Even.

“Thank you baby. Now come on, your Dad and I didn’t decorate almost the entire house in under the sea and cowboy decorations so that you could sit in here.” She nodded, jumping off the bed and leaving the room in her octopus outfit, careful as not to catch any of her tentacles on the doorframe.

When Even re-joined the party, he noticed Katrine talking to Thomas, but this time she didn’t appear inferior. Instead, it looked as if she was in fact telling him off, and Even was sure he saw her air quote ‘bad things.’ Yeah, she really had been around Isak too long.

“Having fun?” Isak asked, wrapping an arm around Even’s back.

“Definitely. Just had to pep talk princess octopus over there, but I think she’s okay now.”

“Is she okay?” Isak’s voiced sounding concerned.

“Yeah yeah, boy drama.” Even laughed, not sure what else to put it down to.

“Boy drama? Even she’s six. How can she have boy drama?” Isak’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“You know us Valtersen-Næsheims, love a bit of boy drama.” Even winked. “But I’d bet money on her and Thomas having something at some point in their lives.”

“Even! You cannot talk about our six year old like that. Plus, she is far too clever to ever fall for someone like Thomas.” Isak stated, and Even’s eyes widened in disbelief, not quite believing the similarities in his husband and his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you though!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it <3


	4. Our Song Has Not Been Sung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains smut.

“Come on baby, come for me.” Even panted, his hair falling in front of his eyes, desperately trying to flick it out the way, as not to miss a single moment. After all this time, after the countless times they’d done this, Isak’s moans never failed to send that current up Even’s spine, his mind faltering slightly as he allowed pleasure to take over once again.

Even’s name repeatedly left Isak’s lips, his eyes shut tight, with his mouth dropping open every time he rocked back and forth with Even inside him. The quicker Isak moved, the tighter his eyes shut, something Even found endearing, but also insanely hot. Leaning forward, Isak steadied himself with a hand on the wall above the bedframe, the other resting on Even’s shoulder.

“Even, I’m so- I’m,” He couldn’t finish, his mind unable to form sentences. Moaning and panting seemed to be the only form of communication he could manage. Riding Even had this effect over him, as although he was the one in control, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Even, all of him, but more often than not it was too much, too soon, and he neared his edge quicker than anticipated.

Even had his hands gripped to Isak’s hips, guiding him up and down on his cock, loving the reaction his husband gave him when he was all the way in, as deep as he could be. His fingers dug into Isak’s skin, feeling his hip bone against his thumb, as his right hand wandered to Isak’s ass, squeezing gently, and using it to pull Isak up and down over himself.

The hand Isak was using to steady himself on Even’s chest was now wrapped around his own cock, thumb gently swiping over his tip, which was leaking more than he’d like to admit. The sight of Isak sitting on Even’s cock, whilst simultaneously getting himself off was far too much for Even. He began moving his hips, thrusting them up to meet Isak’s rocking.

“Oh fuck, Even- touch me, please.” Isak begged, and Even immediately moved his hand from Isak’s ass to his throbbing cock, having a much tighter grip on it than Isak did.

“I’m gonna come, Isak. I’m gonna-“ The words from Even’s mouth sounded so incredibly hot to Isak, and he was so preoccupied with his husbands state that he could hardly understand his own euphoria.

Even had his eyes shut, concentrating on his climax, but Isak knew exactly how to tip him over the edge. He knew that Even was a sucker for dirty talk. Leaving forward, his whispered hotly against Even’s ear, placing a rough kiss against his neck.

“That’s it baby, I want you to come inside me. Just as your cock has been filling me, I want your come filling me. I wanna feel you, baby.” Sitting back up, Isak noticed Even’s eyes were now fully trained on him, so he bit his bottom lip between his teeth, rocking himself back so Even was wholly inside him.

This proved all too much for Even, whose release was imminent. His head sunk further back into the pillow, his mouth dropping wide open as several profanities fell from his lips.

Isak could feel Even come inside him, a feeling he would never – and will never – grow tired of. Throughout Even’s high, his hand on Isak’s cock had tightened considerably, and Isak knew it wouldn’t be a moment before he was spilling as well.

Even continued his thrusting, pounding into Isak’s ass harder than before. His hand pumping his cock, quickening both of his paces to bring Isak to the edge.

“Even, I-“ Before he managed to finish his sentence he released all over Even’s stomach, Even’s hand slowly pumping his cock afterwards.

Falling forward, Isak landed on top of Even, not caring that they were both covered in come, and sweat. Even was still in him for goodness sake, all he cared about was that they were close. Marriage can test a couple, as well as raising children, so neither of them took for granted these moments that they shared when they were alone.

Isak picked his head up quickly, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, shooting a look at his husband.

“What?” Even asked, wondering if he had done something wrong.

“Didn’t you hear that?” Isak questioned, turning his head slightly on the off chance he might hear it again. Shrugging his shoulders, he lay back down, resting his head in the crook of Even’s neck. After a few quiet moments, just taking each other in, Isak spoke again.

“We should probably shower,” he mumbled into Even’s neck, not sounding entirely sold on the idea himself, however. “I need to carry on sorting out the-“

The next ten seconds of both Isak and Even’s lives felt like the longest and most painful, but simultaneously the quickest and most confusing that they had ever encountered.

“WHAT THE-“ followed by the slamming of a door interrupting Isak. From where he was, he couldn’t actually see what had just happened, but by the look on Even’s face, it wasn’t good. A series of loud curse words could be heard from their daughter, whom they could both hear walking down the hallway, presumably as far from this situation as possible.

“Did she just?” That was all Isak needed to ask for Even to nod, his eyes fixed on the door, not having moved them since it opened for a split second, before slamming shut again. “Oh fuck fuck fuck.” Sitting up and removing himself from Even, Isak ran straight into the bathroom to clean up, grabbing his boxers and a shirt on the way. Even couldn’t move, he was so unbelievably embarrassed – had they just scarred their teenage daughter for life?

Coming out of the bathroom a few moments later, as cool as a cucumber compared to Even, Isak was now dressed. He threw a few sheets of toilet paper at Even, as well as his boxers that lay on the floor on Isak’s side of the bed. Even looked at him as though he was mad, not needing to say what he was thinking, managing to convey it with a look.

“The longer we leave it, the worse it’ll get. She knows this kind of thing goes on.” Isak explained, remaining calm.

“Well clearly fucking not, or she wouldn’t have walked in on us with my cock halfway up your ass!” Even exclaimed, his voice louder than even he intended.

“Fucking hell, it’s okay we can fix this. Hopefully she’ll be fine. She’ll probably be more mature about this than you’re being.” Isak reasoned, raising his eyebrows and pointing at Even to clean up and put some clothes on.

Reluctantly leaving the bedroom, Isak left Even to get ready.

He found her sat on the edge of the sofa, typing at the speed of light on her phone.

“Hey, so uhm-“ He started.

“Dad, I really don’t wanna talk about it,” she stressed, without looking up from her phone.

“Okay, but, are you..?” He wasn’t too sure how to finish that sentence. Of course she’d be fine physically, but no child wants to see their parent’s getting it on, especially in such graphic circumstances.

“No no, I’m fine honestly.” She was never usually this quiet, but given the situation Isak was happy she was even talking at all. Giving him a half-hearted smile, her face dropped as soon as Even appeared behind Isak.

“Everything good?” Even queried, nodding his head at Katrine, who had averted her eyes back down to her phone. Isak was surprised at how quickly his husband had managed to compose himself, given that he just staged a mini-meltdown.

“Katrine, will you stop looking at that phone for two minutes while your father talks to you?” Isak complained.

“I’m not being funny, but after what I just witnessed, you’ll forgive me if I don’t look Papa in the eyes for a little while. I’m having war flashbacks.” She deadpanned, standing up and walking over to the island in the kitchen, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, her fingers now rapidly back to typing on her phone.

“We thought you were staying over at Lise’s tonight?” Ignoring her previous statement, Even pushed her for an answer.

“Yeah I was but her parent’s came home and flipped out because Fredrik was there.” Rolling her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair, still talking to her mobile, rather than her parents.

“Who is Fredrik?” Isak asked, having never heard of this kid before.

“The boy Lise has been ‘seeing’,” Even air-quoted, earning a finger-gun point from his daughter, indicating he was in fact correct.

Isak narrowed his eyes at his husband, wondering how on earth he knew the ins and outs of their daughter’s social circle.

“And where do you think you’re off to now?” As soon as Isak said that, then Katrine was listening. Looking up, she gave a smile before answering.

“Well, I texted Thomas saying the sleepover was cancelled, and he said his lot are going out tonight, so I was going to go with them.” She explained, knowing the reaction she was about to be faced with.

“Thomas? Katrine are you serious?” Even all but shouted.

“Even, honey, I got this.” Isak said, knowing if Even handled this it would all blow up – again. None of them needed to go through that a second time. “Katrine, I thought we’d all agreed that he wasn’t good for you?”

“No, you and Papa agreed he wasn’t. I never got a say in any of this shit!” Tensions were rising, as were their voices.

“You think we enjoyed having to come pick you up all those times he ditched you? Sweetheart, he was using you. I know it seemed like he wasn’t to you, but please don’t let your feelings get in the way of this.” Isak rationally explained; the look on his daughter’s face indicating she was far from finished with this conversation.

“That’s when I didn’t have an ID, how can you expect him to not go clubbing just because of me?”

“You shouldn’t have been drinking, he shouldn’t have bought it for you, and he most certainly shouldn’t have left you in the middle of the night in the middle of the city because you didn’t manage to swindle your way into the club with him and his gang of twats.” The vein in Even’s neck was protruding out, a feature that Isak rarely saw, only showing when he was genuinely angry. “Imagine how we felt, having to pick you up from the police.” Even’s voice softened, clearly tired of having this argument. At the time, they had fought constantly over this, and Katrine hadn’t mentioned Thomas for at least a month now. Just when they thought their daughter had finally started to listen to them, she had turned back to him.

“It’s not like you didn’t ever get picked up by the police.” She muttered, looking down at her phone which had vibrated.

“You know that was an entirely different situation, don’t you dare speak about your father like that.” Isak defended, Katrine not looking up once, knowing she had overstepped her mark.

Sighing, she readjusted the bag strap on her shoulder, finally looking up at them both.

“I’m sorry, Papa, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t ever want to upset you.” Standing up, she walked over to them, leaning up on her tip toes to place a kiss on both their cheeks.

“I’m sorry, did we not make ourselves clear? You’re not seeing him.” Isak claimed, just as Katrine attempted to step past the both of them to the front door.

“Are you for real? My eyes are still burning from what I just witnessed,” she exclaimed, her had pointing in the direction of their bedroom to reinforce her point. “I think I at least deserve a night out to try and forget it.”

“I’m sorry that you had to witness that Katrine, but its not as though your father and I were going at it on the kitchen counter.” Even stated, making both his husband and daughter cringe at the thought. “The door was shut for a reason, maybe try knocking next time.”

“Sorry but I didn’t expect you two to be still at it at your age. I’m going to need therapy after that.”

“Katrine you’re being overdramatic. Yes, it wasn’t pleasant for any of us, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re still not going out again tonight, it’s already nearly midnight.” Again, Isak was being the realistic and rational one here.

“Fine, whatever.” She huffed. “You know you’re lucky it wasn’t Aleks that caught you, he’d probably move out and emigrate to a different country. I on the other hand, am simply asking for a small compensation.” She smirked, knowing that as disappointed that they both were in her for still keeping in contact with Thomas – they’d bend over backwards for their daughter.

They both raised their eyebrows, waiting for her request.

“I want a dog.”

“A dog? Honey, are you sure, you don’t want your birthday money early or something?” Isak suggested, having spent numerous years convincing Even that their apartment wasn’t dog friendly, he knew he’d be fighting a losing battle if he had two of them against him now.

“Yeah Isak, surely Katrine deserves a friend for life after that scarring encounter?” Even grinned, using her request for his own advantage.

“You know what I’m too tired for this shit. You can both stay up for Aleks, I’m going to bed.” Isak huffed, rolling his eyes and making his way back to bed. Not even halfway down the hallway, he could already hear Even and Katrine discussing dog names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
